De vuelta a mí
by the most important word
Summary: Contiene algo de spoilers de KH2, contiene OC.  Ya que he cambiado el final. ¿A quien le gusta ver a Axel y Roxas..¿acabar así?  Pareja: Akuroku. Resumen: Axel encuentra a Roxas y le hace recordar para que ellos finalmente esten juntos. Happy ending! :D.


**De vuelta a mí.**

Pareja: AkuRoku. (Axel/Roxas)

Pov: Axel.

Allí estaba, hablando con sus "amigos virtuales" y jugando.

-"El primero que llegué tendrá que pagarle un helado al ultimo". Dijo otro rubio.

-"Pues, ya estas empezando a pagarme uno." Dijo Roxas alegre.

-"Pues no. Voy a ganar yo." Dijo una chica.

El chico de pelo negro suspiró triste y empezó a correr.

Los seguí hasta que llegaron a la torre de reloj.

-"Gané." Dijo Roxas.

-"Ajj.." Suspiraron los demás.

-"Pero tranquilos invito yo." Dijo él.

Todos los demás rieron de alegría.

Después de un rato me dirigí a la parte trasera de la torre del reloj, vigilándolos.

Comían sus helados, jugaban y reían tranquilos. De repente los demás niños se fueron en mi mente y yo estaba allí comiendo un helado con él. Solamente él y yo.

Flashback

_-"Otro día comiendo helado. ¿Eh, Roxy?" Dije yo._

_-"Sí..Oye Axel." Dijo él suspirando._

_-"¿Qué?" Dije yo._

_-¿Qué es el amor?" Dijo él suspirando de nuevo._

_Me quedé atónito sin responder._

_-"Pues..es cuando sientes algo muy fuerte en tu corazón. Como nosotros no tenemos, se supone que no podemos amar." Dije yo._

_-"Ohh.." Dijo él._

_-"¿A que viene esa pregunta?" Dijo él._

_-"Es que..cuando yo estoy cerca de ti notó como si hubiera algo aquí." Decía mientras se tocaba el pecho._

_Me quedé mirándolo fijamente. Él..sentía.. ¿Algo por mí?_

_-"¿Crees que significa algo?" Dijo él._

_Yo me quedé callado y le dije.._

_-"Solamente si crees que significa algo, Roxas." Dije yo._

_-"¿Tú sientes lo mismo?" Dijo él._

_-"Sí." Respondí._

_Nos quedamos callados y nos comenzamos a comer nuestro helado._

Fin del flash back

Me toque mi pecho y continué mirando. Los demás niños ya se han ido y solamente queda Roxas.

-"Ah..me apetece otro helado." Dijo él suspirando.

Sonrío y avanzo hacia él.

-"¿Quieres uno?" Dije sonriendo.

-"Oh..gracias. ¿Cómo te llamas?" Dijo Roxas.

-"Axel. ¿Lo tienes memorizado?" Dije yo.

-"Sí..creo que..no..nada no pasa nada." Dijo él.

Comenzamos a comernos un helado, como siempre habíamos hecho. Ojala todo volvíera ser como antes o mejor aún.

-"Sabes, antes hacíamos esto. Comíamos helado, hablábamos de tonterías.." Decía yo.

-"¿Qué? No te conozco de nada." Dijo él enfadado.

Hacía tiempo que ya iba detrás de él diciéndole que volviera a la organización. Pero él se negaba, diciendo que debía permanecer aquí.

Era tan idiota. Sí se queda aquí por más tiempo se unirá a Sora y morirá.

No podré ver más su hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos azules, su pelo rubio..

-"Roxas, aquí morirás como te hhe dicho." Le digo agarrando de la mano. "No es tu sitio."

-"Es mí sitio. Namine me ha dicho que he de volver a donde he venido, así estaré completo. Necesito ver aquel chico..siempre sueño con él. He de verlo." Decía él mientras se comía su helado.

Enfadado tiré el helado al suelo.

-"¿Qué hace.." Pero no pudo acabar. Ya que le estaba agarrando por la camisa.

-"¿No entiendes nada.?" Dije yo. "Ellos hicieron que te olvidarás de mí. Esa Namine pretende llevarte con ella, para que la ames..¡Soy yo el que te ama, Roxas! ¿No lo entiendes aún? Tu y yo nos conocimos y nos enamoramos." Dije yo zarandeándole nervioso.

Él se quedo quieto.

-"No..no.." Decía él negandolo. Algo pasaba en su cabeza.

-"¿Reconoces esto?" Dije yo mientras buscaba en los bolsillos.

Era un palo donde ponía premio. Era el que regaló Roxas antes de partir.

-"Nunca te pude decir lo que te hhhe dicho, Roxas." Decía. "Tenía miedo..de perderte y así fue." Dije yo mientras lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

-"Esto..es.." Decía el mirando el palo.

Entonces se puso las manos sobre su cabeza.

-"Mi cabeza.." Decía él

Y se desmayó.

Lo lleve a su casa, él vivía solo. Lo pusé en su cama y esperé a que despertara.

-"Axel.." Gemía él.

-"Roxas." Decía preocupado.

-"Ya lo recuerdo." Decía "Yo quería descubrir quien era. Pero..ahora lo unico que quiero es.."

"Estar contigo." Dijo él dándome la mano. Empezó a llorar. "Namine dice que nunca debí existir pero..yo sé que yo tengo que existir porque si no..nunca te hubiera podido conocer Axel. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida."

-"Oh..Roxy.." Dije yo abrazándolo.

Nos miramos atentamente. Él recordando mis ojos verdes y yo sus ojos azules. Nos acercamos aún más y nos besamos. Sí, nuestro primer beso había llegado.

Fue mi corto pero nos transmitimos cargas de emociones. Él me transmitió su dolor por no recordarme y yo le mostré lo solo que he estado.

-"Quiero irme de aquí." Dijo él débilmente pero feliz.

-"Claro que sí amor. Nos iremos bien lejos. Ni la organización ni nadie nos podrá encontrar." Dije yo acariciando su pelo.

Al día siguiente..

Pronto nos iríamos. Él ahora mismo se despide de sus amigos. Todos lloran pero Roxas les ha dicho que algún día se encontrarán de nuevo.

Roxas entonces se queda quieto y empieza a hablar solo, aunque yo ya sé con quien habla. Con Namine.

-"Deseo ser feliz. Lo siento mucho pero..no voy a perder esta oportunidad." Murmura.

Me mira y sonríe. Nos cogemos de la mano y yo abro un tele transporte hacía algun lugar solitario solamente para nosotros dos. Nos vamos por la noche para que ni Riku ni Diz sean capaces de encontrarnos.

-"¿Preparado, Roxas?" Digo yo.

Él asiente y me abraza.

-"Más que nunca." Dice él mientras una lagrima suya cae.

Nos damos las manos y desaparecemos de aquel sitio, dirigiéndonos a nuestro nuevo mundo.

_Años después.._

-"Vaya..hoy no pesca ningun pez." Digo yo volviendo a poner la caña al agua.

-"Jaja..porque los peces te temen." Dice alguien abrazándome por detrás.

-"Creo que no." Digo yo abrazandolo. "Creo que es por que están enamorados de mí. Y como has aparecido tú pues.."

Él me da un golpe en la cabeza.

-"Calla tonto." Dice él mientras se empieza a acercar a mí.

Nos damos un beso corto y dulce.

-"Te amo, mi Roxas." Le digo suspirando, lleno de felicidad.

-"Yo aún más mi Axel." Dice él besándome de nuevo.

-"¿Una carrera?" Dice Roxas guiñándome el ojo.

-"Claro Roxy..pero ya sabes que si gano.." Digo yo ríendo.

-"Si..ya." Suspira él.

Empezamos a correr y a reír mientras llegamos a nuestra pequeña casa al lado del mar.

Este es nuestro mundo, una isla que nadie sabe donde está. Solamente los que vivimos aquí, Roxas y yo.

No sé de lo que fue de Sora y de la Organización. Poco nos importa ya. Roxas ha dejado de tener sueños y visiones desde que llegamos aquí, así que hemos decidido dejar de pensar en ello y vivir nuestra vida.

Antes de volver a casa nos paramos en seco. Nos sentamos en la arena y nos abrazamos.

Contemplamos la puesta de sol, es preciosa.

-"¿Sabes porque el ocaso es rojo, Roxas?" Digo yo sonriendo.

-"Sí, ya me lo dijiste una vez sabelotodo." Dice él riendo.

-"Sí..es verdad que te lo dije. Pero se me olvido algo importante que decirte." Decía yo mientras lo miraba.

-"¿Él que?" Dice él pensativo.

-"Que los rayos del sol te iluminan la cara. Y es el momento del día en el que más hermoso te ves." Dije yo serio.

Él se puso rojo como un tomante.

-"Siempre estás con tonterías." Dice él gruñendo.

-"Pero si es verdad.." Digo yo haciendo pucheros.

Él suspira y dice..

-"Está anocheciendo mejor nos vamos a casa."

Nos levantamos y nos cogemos de la mano para ir a casa.

Nos conocimos, nos enamoramos, nos separamos..

Y cuando creía que todo estaba perdido..

ÉL volvió a mí.

Para siempre.

**Fin**


End file.
